The Captives
by Conloach
Summary: Charlie is 18 hes on a holiday when he runs into Heidi, She is doing her usual task for the volturi, which as you know is gathering food. May be rated M in future. If you want more chapters revue!


The Captives The Boat The ship I was on was a cruise ship that was visiting all the islands of the Pacific Ocean. I had gone on the trip alone, thinking I might meet someone on the boat. I had just finished my tests, being 18 and having some money saved I decided that going just before I start college was the smartest thing to do. The ship itself was massive it held 1200 passengers and also had 2 yachts trailing it so that the large vessel would not have to dock at each island, a process that takes up to an hour. The yachts were very cosy and had dining and living quarters because in some cases you were on the yacht for up to 2 days if the water surrounding the island was to shallow for the main ship. The yachts only held 40 passengers each, but only a small number of tourists really wanted to venture off the cruise ship most were content with the attractions the cruise ship had to offer. I had just visited the Tanjourie islands a cluster of islands that jutted out from the sea. The day had been long. I sat in the back of the yacht slowly watching the islands disappear from view. The main ship had been affected by a storm and had drifted very far from the islands they said that we would reach it the next day. I didn`t really mind sleeping on the yacht made you feel that you were actually on the open Ocean. I was sitting on the bench along the side of the boat it as late most had made their way to bed but I didn`t feel tired yet. I peered over the side looking into the black depths of the sea. Then I noticed something the white outline of a person swimming beneath the water. At first I thought it was my reflection but it could not have been only my head was peering over the side. Then just as soon as I saw it disappeared but it didn`t just vanish it faded as if it was diving deeper into the murky depths. I rolled around restlessly that night thinking about what I saw. I was a logical person I didn`t believe in mermaids or anything thing like it. I also don't think i could have imagined it. As I lay there I started to hear strange noises well just one noise playing over and over, it was extremely irritating. It was an alarm I recognised it from my home, I was a bad cook and often set my house alarm off. I jumped out of bed passengers were running up and down the halls some crying out for their loved ones others putting life jackets on. I immediately tried to assessed what the problem was I didn`t smell smoke so we must be sinking. I grabbed my life jacket from my room and headed for the exit that led to the deck. Ounce on the deck I noticed we were beside another boat quiet literally our boat was so close they were touching. Pirates I thought with a chill running down my spine. Then I noticed what was really happening there were figures among the crowds of people, they stood out extremely well amongst the passengers. They were as white as the hull of the ship, then I noticed what they were doing. They would grab a passenger and quiet literally through him through the air to the other ship where someone would pluck him out of the air like he was a frizz bee. I stood there, frozen not with shock or fear but with utter curiosity these people or creatures were strong. Then I realised the danger these people weren't pirates, I doubted they were after a ransom. I saw a man dive over board i quickly went to do the same but one of the people on the other ship dived in after him and quickly hoisted him onto the boat. These people were fast as well as strong. I decided that running wasn't an option and I was never the hiding kind of guy so I decided to just sit there on the bench beside me and watch the spectacle. Something told me it was very wrong and I should be scared but for some reason I wasn`t. Most of the passengers had been captured and that's when she saw me. What surprised me a lot was the fact it was a she. She was beautiful in the extremes tall, excellent curves and a very inviting face. As I looked at her in awe she smiled at me and approached me. I stood up in the polite way completely forgetting what she had just done to my fellow passengers. She stopped about two feet from me. I was still ogling at her. "hello" She said in a sweet voice. "hi" I said back. I outstretched a hand but she just ignored. She was smiling at me, the moonlight glinting off here perfect white teeth. " My names Charlie" I said trying to make her speak again but she didn`t. She just stood there watching me, waiting for something. I smiled "I didn`t quiet catch your name?" I asked. "Heidi" she said quickly. "Follow me" she said as she led onto their boat. She looked back at me every so often to make sure I was complying. She led me to the boat that was in jumping range. She gracefully leaped the short distance landing on the balls of her feet. She then motioned for me to do the same. I took a step back and made a short running jump i easily cleared it but the boat I was jumping to rocked violently as the waves pushed it agents' the yacht. I fell as I hit the floor, landing on my backside. The girl, Heidi, giggled as I got up embarrassed I was usually pretty graceful and had good balance. Then a man appeared he was tall extremely buff, he would have the nick name "Tank" back where I was from. He stared at me questioningly and then at Heidi. She whispered something so quietly I didn't even here it all I saw was here lips move. He laughed and stared at me again.


End file.
